project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Though My Song Has No Form
Though My Song Has No Form (歌に形はないけれど Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da doriko. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Starduster. La canzone è la prima volta nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, e poi dato un nuovo fotovoltaico in extend ed è stato utilizzato da allora. Informazioni In Arcade ed extend, il titolo inglese visto per questa canzone è stata "A song does not have the form". Questo è stato cambiato per il F 2nd per il titolo di questa pagina. Anche nel 2 ° F, la scena culminante per la canzone diventa il finale alternativo al momento di compilare il Chance Time, in mancanza Chance Time o doppio sfogliando la grande stella vi darà il finale normale che ha nuovi filmati e movimento. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A song that expresses feelings without form, which can only be sung into being... The beautiful melody and lyrics of doriko's "Though My Song Has No Form" recall a precious gift from one held dear."'' Liriche Giapponese=薄紅の時を彩る花びら ひらひら舞う光の中 僕は笑えたはず 鮮やかな日々に 僕らが残した 砂の城は波に溶けて きっと夢が終わる 真っ白な世界で目を覚ませば 伸ばす腕は何もつかめない 見上げた空が近くなるほどに 僕は何を失った？ 透通る波 何度消えてしまっても 砂の城を僕は君と残すだろう そこに光を集め 僕は歌うよ 笑顔をくれた君が泣いてるとき 頼りのない僕だけれど 君のことを守りたい 遠く離れた君のもとへ この光が 空を越えて羽ばたいてゆく そんな歌を届けたい 僕が送るものは全て 形のないものだけど 君の心の片隅で 輝く星になりたい|-|Romaji=usubeni no toki o irodoru hanabira hirahira mau hikari no naka boku wa waraeta hazu azayaka na hibi ni bokura ga nokoshita suna no shiro wa nami ni tokete kitto yume ga owaru masshiro na sekai de me o samaseba nobasu ude wa nanimo tsukamenai miageta sora ga chikaku naru hodo ni boku wa nani o ushinatta? sukitooru nami nando kiete shimattemo suna no shiro o boku wa kimi to nokosu darou soko ni hikari o atsume boku wa utau yo egao o kureta kimi ga naiteru toki tayori no nai boku dakeredo kimi no koto o mamoritai tooku hanareta kimi no moto e kono hikari ga sora o koete habataite yuku sonna uta o todoketai boku ga okuru mono wa subete katachi no nai mono dakedo kimi no kokoro no katasumi de kagayaku hoshi ni naritai|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Petals painting the pink of twilight In the dancing light I think I managed to smile The sand castles we left behind On those brilliant days Melt in the waves The dream must be ending As I wake in a world of pure white My outstretched arms find nothing to hold No matter how close the sky above What have I lost? Translucent waves However many rise and fall I'll leave these sand castles with you There I'll gather up the light And sing You made me smile, and when you cry Even though I'm weak I want to protect you This light will beat its wings And cross the sky To reach you, so far away That's the song I want you to hear Though everything I have to give May have no form I want to shine like a star In a corner of your heart Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008